Sawmill Bloodbath HD
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Los RED estaban atemorizados al saber que Sawmill sería su siguiente batalla. Agradecieron la lluvia, pero descubrieron que no todo parecía normal. ¿Dónde estaban los BLU? ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO.


_Hace tiempo que no subo nada, y he decidido escribir este one-shot entre MLP y TF2. Como va a salir mi OC (Hacker) os dejo el brief:_

 _Clase ofensiva, más o menos rápida (como Scout)_

 _Habilidades: Puede hackear e inutilizar las construcciones de Engineer a distancia (sin destruirlas, sólo pararlas y dejarlas totalmente inoperativas), asesinar sigilosamente sin usar relojes de invisibilidad y posee armas experimentales como una pistola eléctrica o un fusil de plasma (procedente de Doom 3)._

 _Arma principal (a elegir): AK-47, Tar-21, M4A1 (con lanzagranadas), MP5 (con silenciador y punto de mira láser) o un fusil de plasma._

 _Arma secundaria: Beretta M9, Colt .45, Micro Uzi, Desert Eagle._

 _3: Smartphone (con Profiler/Analizador)._

 _4: Porra, puñal de caballería, palanca, pistola eléctrica o puños americanos._

 _¿Cómo viste?: Como Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) pero el abrigo es de color rojo oscuro y no marrón._

 _Más datos: Hacker es algo más joven que Scout, es español (no se sabe la ciudad de la que procede), es un superdotado y suele introducir palabras que usan los gamers. Además, es muy simpático y tiene bastante carisma. Y de paso, Hacker posee un Porsche 911 GT3 en color blanco metalizado y la matrícula es W33MAD._

 _Su canción favorita (le representa): Escape the Fate – There's No Sympathy for the Dead_

 **Advertencia: el crossover está calificado de M por:**

 **-Violencia extrema**

 **-Lenguaje soez**

 **-Violación sexual/Smut**

" _Un hombre puede morir, las naciones pueden elevarse y caer, pero una idea vive sobre la vida."_

 **John F. Kennedy**

Ah, Sawmill. Ese mapa era uno de los muchos favoritos por el equipo RED, porque les ofrecía una lluvia fría, incluso en medio del verano. Tenía dos sierras circulares en el edificio principal, los sótanos se inundaban regularmente, pero la lluvia lo compensaba todo.

Lo único que Sawmill no garantizaba era silencio. Por decir algo, los RED estaban al límite cuando el mapa decidió cambiar eso repentinamente.

-¿Alguien ha encontrado algo?-Preguntó Engineer por el micrófono del equipo.

-De momento nada, Engie. ¿Y tú, Hackie?

-Está más vacío que la estación de Aldwych. ¿Heavy?

-No haber ningún bebé de BLU en edificio principal. ¿Doctor?

-No hay nadie ni en la base de BLU ni en las cuevas.-Dijo Medic, confuso-Creo que han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Scheiße…

El resto de los diez se reagrupó en su respawn para decidir qué hacer. A medida que iban dando vueltas con "Llama a la Administradora" y "Salir hacia Well como estaba programado" el escenario se llenó con música sacada de la rave de 1997 (con el volumen subido y a partir del nivel 30), obligando a los mercenarios a taparse los oídos. La canción iba subiendo de nivel, concretamente desde el 32 al 40, hasta que una risita muy aguda la siguió.

-¿No es emocionante? Yo estoy muy emocionada, ¿Y vosotros? Nunca he estado tan emocionada en mi vida, excepto el día en que os vi yendo a la ciudad y me dije "¡CÁSPITA!" pero quiero decir, ¿No hay algo más emocionante que esto?

Los mercenarios se miraron los unos a los otros. ¿Quién o qué diablos había hablado? Sniper corrió al tejado del edificio que había enfrente de su base a ver de donde había salido esa voz. El australiano sólo tuvo pocos segundos para decir "¡Que vienen!" antes de ser decapitado por dos pezuñas de un pony de color rosa claro con una melena muy afeminada. En la pata derecha llevaba una Wakizashi* ya manchada de sangre. Se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras como un ser humano, y era un poco más alto que el francotirador (que acababa de ser descabezado).

Los otros la miraban con los ojos como platos (y alguno que gritó de sorpresa) excepto Pyro, quien estaba más feliz que ese niño al que le regalaron una Nintendo 64 por Navidad. Y hasta Demoman parecía más sobrio de lo habitual.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!-Y el pony bajó al suelo, mientras comenzaba a sonar de forma muy estridente la canción "We are prostitutes" de los Crookers. Ella avanzaba con una sonrisa asesina y psicópata mientras los otros salieron corriendo, incluyendo a Hacker, que desapareció al girar una esquina, mientras gritaba: "¡ABANDONEN EL BARCO!"

-Je chie sur tout!**-Dijo Spy, mientras activaba su Embozador. Engie y Scout se fueron a la sala del dossier y Demo y Soldier corrieron al otro lado de la base.

-¡Ooh! ¿Estamos jugando al escondite? ¡Me encanta ese juego!

Pyro miraba desde debajo del puente a Medic y Heavy, quienes se aliaron para acabar con esa música infernal y la entidad rosa. Pero duró poco, ya que el alemán fue atravesado violentamente por su Kritzkrieg, dejando un gran agujero en su torso lleno de sangre y vísceras, y el ruso, decapitado y su brazo amputado por la Wakizashi de la pony (no hace falta decir que eso dejó un buen charco de sangre).

La pony fiestera se movió para encontrar a los otros, ahora empapada de sangre de sus "amiguetes". Una explosión proveniente de la aserradero le llamó su atención. Y de repente, vio a Soldier gritando a Demoman que se estuviera quieto.

-¡Hey, colegas! ¿Estáis sorprendidos? ¿EH? ¿EH? ¿EH?-Ella sonreía como si no pasara nada, porque los dos lo veían como la parca personificada en un pony rosa.

-Plan B, Demo, Plan B.

-¿Plan B? ¿Estás seguro, Soldier?

-¡Sip, como un verdadero americano!

Cogieron aire delante de ella, estuvieron más o menos 15 segundos quietos, y salieron gritando y chillando como si fueran chicas al ser violadas.

-¿Ahora jugamos al pilla pilla? ¡Sois los mejores!

Demo y Solly intentaron atraerla hacia las sierras circulares, pero ella fue más lista y consiguió empujar al americano hacia su muerte rápida, pero dolorosa. Cuando la sierra le alcanzó, su torso se partió en dos y llenó el suelo de sangre.

-¡OH SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡HAGÁMOSLO DE NUEVO!

El escocés sintió como la sangre le hervía, y gritó:

-¡Vale, gilipollas! ¡Si quieres jugar a la guerra, lo haremos!-Él lanzó la botella contra la pared, cargó el Lanzagranadas y le disparó.

 _En la sala del dossier de RED…_

Los gritos de Demo siendo mutilado se oían por todo Sawmill, y no parecían calmar el estado mental de Scout.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, colega? ¿Qué coño vamos a hacer?

-Hijo, si no callas ese buzón que tienes por boca, te juro que te llevo con ella y que te coma vivo.-Engineer continuó con las mejoras del centinela de nivel 2, y añadió:-Creo que no deberíamos habernos separado desde el principio. Pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás, el franchute se ha ido hace rato, y Hacker también. Nos hemos metido aquí, y tenemos que aguantar hasta llegar a Well.

-¿Y si Spy ha cogido la furgo de Sniper? ¿O si Hackie…?

-Tienes dos piernas no rotas, ¿Verdad?

Scout se arrinconó en una esquina y abrazó su Dispensadora de Caña y rezó para que la bestia rosa no los pillara.

"¡Te encontré!"

 _Mierda…_

Engie ni había acabado las mejoras, y su centinela voló por los aires. El tejano sacó su Justiciera y le apuntó, mientras decía:

-Señorita, le voy a borrar esa sonrisa de retrasada de la cara.

Tres disparos en el torso de la pony fueron suficientes para derribarla, pero no para matarla. Ella se quedó en el suelo.

-Bu- Buen tiro…-Scout no se lo podía creer.

El genio se acercó con cautela a ella y le apuntó a la cabeza. Y de repente, la pony se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a devorarlo, arrancando piel, vísceras y demás, mientras lo único que se oía era un grito desgarrador de muerte y la sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente por el sótano. Cuando Scout terminó de procesar lo que acababa de ver, ella le miró, con la boca llena de sangre cayendo gota a gota y el corazón del ingeniero en la pata izquierda.

-Eso no ha sido nada bueno.-Ella levantó su Wakizashi mientras Scout tiraba la escopeta al suelo, se levantaba con el Arenque Sagrado y decía:

-¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? ¿¡Te parece genial matar a mis amigos?! ¡Si quieres pelea, te la voy a dar!-Comenzó a correr y ella le persiguió. Al ver que él corría más, se paró en un charco que había formado la lluvia. Pero el bostoniano se paró, dio media vuelta, y le gritó:

-¿Qué cojones pasa contigo, subnormal?

Ella soltó una risilla.

-Qué hija de puta, jugando en el barro como una niñita. ¿No has crecido lo suficiente? O tus padres te educaron mal…

Se paró de reír.

-¿Diversión?

-¡¿DIVERSIÓN?!

 _¿Qué co-_

El pony le miró con la mirada más terrorífica, mientras lo que parecían catorce fantasmas de los fallecidos de RED y BLU (por ejemplo, un Spy azul sin manos, un Medic del mismo color sin piernas…) lo rodearon a él. Juró que uno de ellos, con un casco amarillo y con el torso abierto, le dijo:

 _Hijo…_ _ **CORRE.**_

Scout nunca había corrido tan deprisa en su vida.

 _Poco después…_

-Merde…-El Spy vió como su equipo iba muriendo, excepto Hacker, a quien no se le volvió a ver desde que desapareció por una esquina, suponiendo que había conseguido huir o había muerto mientras intentaba escapar. Agradeció que llevara encima el Embozador, pues la pony podría haberlo pillado de no ser por la invisibilidad.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta principal, con la esperanza de coger la caravana de Sniper o el Porsche de Hacker, pero pensó que el hacker se había llevado las llaves del coche además de haber puesto la alarma antirrobo, así que lo descartó y se decantó por la primera opción. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era ver a…

-¡Pyro!

El pirómano vió al francés en la salida.

-Pyro, soy el Spy de RED. Tenemos que irnos antes de que "ella" nos encuentre. Vamos, cogemos la-

El pirómano le cogió del cuello y gritó:

-¡Ephhhaa afiiiiiiiii!

-Pyro… ¿Qué haces?

La pony se dirigió al lugar, mientras decía "¿DIVERSIÓN?"

El espía se libró de Pyro y comenzó a correr hacia el vehículo, pensando que tenía que haberse quedado en la base. Tenía que haber ayudado a sus compañeros. Podría haberla distraído mientras los otros podrían haber salvado su vida. Pero no lo había hecho. Había huido como un desertor, un traidor. Y ahora iba a morir por ello.

-¡No te vayas! ¡La fiesta acaba de comenzar!-

-Mon dieu! ¿Pero quién eres?

-¿Qué quién soy? ¡Soy Pinkie Pie, la reina de las fiestas!

-¡Lo que eres es una psicopaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Pero ella vio como el francés tropezaba con una piedra y caía hacia las profundidades del bosque.

¡BUM!

Spy había muerto. No por resbalar, sino por huir.

 _Poco después…_

Pinkie Pie volvió al edificio central, donde los dos únicos supervivientes estaban "tomando el té" de forma imaginaria.

-Así que queréis jugar, chicos. ¡Guau! ¡Me encantan las fiestas de té imaginarias!-Ambos Pyros levantaron sus tazas en señal de alegría.

-¿Así que somos los únicos que quedamos aquí (Traducido del pyronés)?-Dijo el BLU Pyro.

-Supongo, pero quizás queda uno.-Contestó el otro Pyro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

-Solo uno, pero ya no está…

"Vamos, Hacker. ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito? Llevo un rato siguiéndole la corriente al pony rosa… Sálvame…" Pensó el RED Pyro.

-Me pregunto dónde estará mi mentor…-Dijó Pinkie, mirando alrededor.-Normalmente no tarda demasiado en aparecer.

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

Un grito de muerte desgarrador proveniente de las proximidades de la base BLU alertó de que alguien acababa de morir.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó la pony, con una sonrisa-¿Otro que quiere jugar conmigo?

-Pheguramehe, phi. Mpho phreo phe pepheriaph iph a veph que ehph.-Dijo el RED Pyro.

-Tienes razón. ¡Voy a ver quién es!

Y Pinkie trotó alegremente hacia el foco del sonido, pero la expresión de la cara se borró rápidamente al ver la cosa más horrorosa que había visto nunca…

Su mentor estaba tirado en el suelo, con una hacha de leñador clavada en la cabeza y dos tiros en el pecho. La sangre ya formaba un pequeño charco que se iba haciendo más grande poco a poco. Y delante del cadáver…

…Estaba ÉL.

Pinkie Pie difícilmente pudo reconocer al verdugo, pero le sonaba haberle visto cuando llegó a Sawmill. Era alto, con un abrigo rojo oscuro, una gorra de béisbol verde, pantalones grises y botas marrones. Creía haberle visto cuando se separó de los otros ocho chicos.

-Puedes hacer un trono de bayonetas, pero no puedes sentarte en él por mucho tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta, revelando que llevaba la chaqueta manchada de sangre.

-Vaya… ¿Te ha gustado convertir este lugar en un genocidio masivo? ¿A esto lo llamas fiesta? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero con menos intensidad que antes.

-¡Qué va, si he hecho buenos amigos y hemos jugado juntos!

-Ah, ¿que has jugado a "Extermina a los RED" con una Wakizashi y has visto "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres" y lo llamas juego?

-No lo entiendo… ¡Si no hecho nada malo! ¡Es mi tra…

¡PUNCH!

Hacker derribó a la pony con un gancho digno de Manny Pacquiao. Ella trató de levantarse, pero él fue más rápido y rodeó su cuello con el brazo izquierdo. Y por supuesto, ella se estaba ahogando.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, bonita?

Le estrelló la cara contra el suelo, y de repente, la puso de cara a él mientras le propinó cuatro golpes a la cara que momentos antes mostraba una sonrisa. Pinkie comenzó a intentar arrastrarse, pero…

-Tú… Tú… No irás a ningún sitio…

Y entonces, el hacker agarró hacia él las nalgas de la fiestera y dijo:

-Tráeme ese par de gemelos…

Ella le miró, y le suplicó:

-No, por favor, ¡No me hagas daño!-sollozos-¡No me hagas daño!

-Yo… Te enseñaré lo que es el dolor…

Y le mostró algo, bajándose la bragueta y…

-¡Mira que cariñito!

 _Oh, no…_ Pensó Pinkie, mirándole la cara, que expresaba un sentimiento de venganza y perversión a la vez.

-Si… Y es toda para ti…

Pero ella dijo:

-¡No, porfa! ¡No me hagas daño!

-Has asesinado a mis amigos, y ahora voy a reventarte… EL OJETE.

El pene de 15 cm de Hacker estaba forzando la puerta trasera del pony, quien estaba al borde del infarto cuando…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ya estaba adentro del ano. La lluvia comenzó a caer un poquito más fuerte, señal de que se acercaba un par de rayos. Ambos estaban empapados, pero él estaba protegido por la gorra.

Penetración tras penetración, ella gimoteaba de dolor. No cabía duda de que no le gustaba, pero al hacker sí. Sintió que estaba a punto de correrse cuando apareció el relámpago, pero cuando realmente explotó dentro de ella fue…

¡Justo cuando el trueno sonó!

No se oyó absolutamente nada, ni el grito de placer de él ni el sollozo de dolor de Pinkie. Ella comenzó a llorar de dolor, mientras el semen se quedaba del ano. Entonces, Hacker se agachó, y le dijo:

-Ahora, quiero hacer una última cosa …

-¿Qué?

Le encañonó con la Desert Eagle y cuando iba a apretar el gatillo, dijo:

-Has ganado una guerra, pero no la batalla. Recuérdalo cuando llegues al infierno.

¡BANG!

Y la cabeza de la pony se quedó con un agujero de bala en uno de los lados. Por fin se había acabado la pesadilla. El equipo RED había sido finalmente vengado.

-Bueno…-Se dijo a si mismo el hacker-Creo que debería irme antes de que pase algo más hacia Well, como ha dicho la Administradora. Me llevaré a Pyro conmigo, pues es lo único que me queda de los otros ocho.

 _Cinco minutos después…_

-…Y eso es lo que ha pasado.

-Vaya… Pues no sé que decir, colega.-La pirómana estaba sorprendida al escuchar lo que le hizo Hacker a la pony rosa. Y le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo es que apareces en este mismo momento? ¿No se suponía que habías escapado?

-En realidad traté de escapar, pero como ella era demasiado rápida, esperé el momento adecuado para atacarla, además de asesinar a su mentor.

-¿Un mentor? Quizá él ordenó matarlos a todos los mercenarios…

-Tienes razón, yo ya lo suponía.-Y mirando el Smartphone, dijo:

-Deberíamos irnos hacia Well antes de que Saxton Hale se entere de que han muerto todos. Ven conmigo, iremos en mi coche.

Y los dos se fueron hacia la salida, donde ya estaba aparcado el GT3 blanco. Se subieron, y finalmente arrancaron dirección al próximo escenario.

¿Fin?

 ***La Wakizashi es un sable corto japonés de entre 30 y 60 cm de largo. Pinkie llevaba uno de 30.**

 ****Traducción literal de ¡Me cago en la puta! En francés.**

 **Perdonad si os ha parecido excesivamente violento, pero tenía tantas ganas de escribirlo… Da igual. Mientras os haya gustado… Por cierto: la música de la rave de 1997 está en YouTube, y a medida que va incrementando el nivel (en este caso, cada X segundos) la música se va haciendo cada vez más intensa. El nivel máximo es el 47.**


End file.
